Two Second Future
by Luv2write4u13
Summary: Ashley dies and Manny comforts Craig in a new way. It's not romantic, but at the end you can draw your own conclusions. FINISHED


She looked up at the overcast sky and then sighed deeply before yawning to herself. She had only decided to go to the funeral to get out of school. She had never really liked Ashley. In fact if there was one person she wished didn't exist it would be her. That was a cruel thing to say, especially since it was Ashley's funeral, but it was the truth.

"She was too young to die," the pastor had said. "At least now she is at home with the Lord in the heavens above."

Manny didn't know how many people were at the funeral, but it was definitely a lot. She had spotted Paige, Terri, Ellie, Toby, and a few other people that went to Degrassi. She sat in the middle to blend in with the crowd. She knew that Liberty had been too sad to go even though Ashley was never really nice and never really mean to her. Manny wished she had decided to go to school after all.

Still, feeling a little guilty for wishing the poor girl dead Manny decided to go and watch as they buried the body of Ashley Kerwin. She had just turned eighteen when she was killed by a drunk driver. They said that she died instantly which was a blessing to those who cared about Ashley, but Manny wished that she was hurt at least a little before she died. She had hurt Manny enough in one lifetime.

Manny was glad that they had everyone stay in their cars because it looked like it was going to rain and plus she didn't want anyone from school to see her. "I might as well leave," Manny had said to herself as she started the engine of her old and used Malibu. She pulled out in front of another one of Ashley's friends/family before hitting the main road.

In her mind Manny was wondering why she had decided to go in the first place. _It was a funeral for God's sake. What did I expect? Did I think there would be some party with loud music and good food? Not everyone hated Ashley as much as I did._

When Manny's stomach would flop and her heart would beat faster she assured herself that she had her reasons for hating her. "She didn't like me because of something that wasn't under my control. She didn't like me because Craig played us both and she hated me even more when I was pregnant. Still, it doesn't matter, does it? She got the man in the end didn't she? She's such a selfish bitch."

She swerved the car to the right to prevent from hitting the curve and then hit her breaks when the car in front of her stopped. She cursed under her breath and honked her horn out of frustration. This had really been a bad day for her. She had stayed up really late the last night doing an English essay that she put off until the day before it was due and she still hadn't finished it. That was when she decided to use Ashley's funeral to her advantage since it _was_ Friday so she'd still have the weekend to do it. Then when she put on a black dress she found a stain on it and so when she found a gray one she got a run in her nylons and had to run to the store to buy some. She was a little late for the funeral, but she didn't care and it wasn't as if anyone expected her anyway.

Manny checked her speed limit and then glanced at how much gas she had when she realized she was almost on empty. _It's ridiculous at how expensive the gas prices are these days, _she thought as she pulled into a gas station. She yawned again as she reached into the backseat for her purse. She couldn't find it. She turned around to thoroughly search for it when she came to the conclusion that it wasn't there.

"Dammit!" she yelled, bamming her hands on the steering wheel in frustration. She dug into her glove box and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and then a lighter. She had taken up smoking only a little while ago, but she was so dependant on it that she stashed a box almost everywhere she knew she would be for a long time. She could only imagine what the old Emma would've said if she had seen her, but she knew the new Emma probably was either doing it too or doing something worse.

While she was smoking, she tried to think of when she had last seen her purse. She had brought it in with her at the funeral parlor . . . and left without it. She was so stupid! Only Manuela Santos would leave her purse in a place where dead bodies had memorial ceremonies. She took a deep breath and pulled out of the gas station. Although she was sure someone had taken either her purse or stole the money and left it she was going to get her things. She had a lot of valuables in there and she had spent a lot of money on the purse.

It took her about twenty minutes to get back to the funeral home. It looked deserted and dreary and the weather wasn't making it look any nicer. There looked like Manny's car was the third one there and she silently prayed that her purse was inside. Before exiting the car Manny took another deep breath and then put her cigarette out. If she had her purse, she would've chewed on a stick of gum to help her breath.

When Manny entered the room where Ashley's funeral had been held she almost expected Ashley to come out and start yelling at her for coming back, but no such thing happened. She walked over to where she had been sitting and found her black Coach bag unharmed and untouched. She briefly scanned for missing items, found none, and then popped some gum in her mouth.

Finally she started for the door. She couldn't wait to get home and take a nice hot shower before dressing in some pajamas and relaxing. She was going to finish her essay and then sit around, eat, and watch tv. She didn't really have any friends to talk to any more and her mom and older brother were out of the house. (A/N: Tons of people don't mention Manny's big brother, but check out the first Degrassi episode and she mentions him.)

As she walked through the door she turned the corner sharply and then she bumped into someone. The cigarette had done her some good because she didn't go off like she would've done without it. Without saying anything she turned to walk away.

"Manny?" The person asked, sounding a little confused.

Manny turned around and then froze when she saw Craig Manning looking at her. He looked solemn and melancholy, probably because of Ashley's death. How come she didn't anticipate seeing him there? Ashley had been his girlfriend after all and everyone could tell they were really close because every time they broke up they got back together.

"Hi," she said nervously. "I was just leaving so . . . nice seeing you again."

She turned around again and started to walk off. Craig was the last person she wanted to see, but she also was silently hoping he would ask her to turn around. She had always been a hopeless romantic who fell for the leading man in old romance movies and loved happy endings. She wondered when she was going to get hers.

"Manny." Craig said her name again as if it hurt him to do so. She _was_ the last person he would've expected to show up. Her and Ashley had never really gotten along . . . and he was partially to blame.

Manny turned around. She tried her best not to smile like she really wanted to. "Huh?"

"It seems like it's been . . . forever."

"Maybe not forever, but it's been a long time," she said softly. Then she turned sympathetic and sincerely meant the next comment. "I'm _really_ sorry about Ashley. I know how much you . . . " she didn't want to use the word "love" or anything close to it, especially pertaining to Craig. "I know how much you cared about her."

Craig couldn't tell if she meant it or not, but decided that she did so that it would ease some tension. "The funeral was over for a long time. Were you here this long?"

"I came back because I left my purse, and now I'm going home. Why are you still here?"

He put his hands in his pocket and began walking towards Manny. He hadn't been up close to her without feeling at least a little bit uncomfortable since . . . he couldn't even remember anymore.

"I couldn't watch them bury her and realize that she's gone forever. It's too hard."

Manny swallowed and nodded. "Sometimes it happens when we least expect it. We never know what's going to happen next. For all we know everyone is going to disappear in like two seconds or something."

_1. . . 2._

They both paused for a second and then laughed when they realized they both were going to see if what Manny said was going to come true.

"It's always sad when someone dies, but it's best that you get over it as soon as you can. I'm not saying to pretend that it didn't happen and just forget about the person, but I'm saying the sooner the better. That's how I felt after . . . Baby Maude." Manny turned away when she felt her eyes begin to well up with tears. She knew that if Craig and her had kept the baby they wouldn't have named it Maude, but it was a little secret that they would always share.

Craig shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "I'm really sorry Manny."

She shook her head. "Let's not make this about me," she said. "We were talking about you and Ashley and . . . I'm trying to be a good friend right now. I know I'm not Spinner or Marco, but you can still talk to me Craig."

"Thanks Manny. I'm just . . . really stressed out right now. Finals are coming up and now this . . . ugh!" He began pacing back and forth and then he stopped and looked at Manny, but he didn't say anything.

"I know how it feels. Everything just feels like shit right now. I have no friends, no social life, and I hate school. I cut science like every other Wednesday." Manny pushed her hair away from her face and took a deep breath. It was almost time for another cigarette.

Craig laughed. "Science does suck doesn't it? Sometimes I just want to pack my bags and just leave. Fuck the world, fuck everything."

"That sounds perfect," Manny said with a soft smile. "The first place I'll go is Vegas. I've always wanted to go there, and definitely New York. My dream of studying fashion is the only reason I haven't dropped out yet."

"The only reason I dropped out is because I have . . . well, had Ashley. I don't know what to do with my life now. I don't know if I want to be a photographer or work on my music or what."

Manny smiled again. "Well you don't have a long time to decide now do you? You should do something secure and then when everything is a routine do something spontaneous to change it. Like for instance I'm a model right, and then take a bunch of fertility drugs and get pregnant with like sextuplets or something. I might not be able to model anymore, but I'll sure as hell get free diapers and stuff."

Manny and Craig laughed again. It felt so good to laugh and not care about someone glaring at you for being rude and inconsiderate, especially since they were still at the funeral parlor.

"Today had been such a bad day for me I swear, but now it's like I came to this funeral for a reason."

Craig looked at her, but he didn't say anything. His smile suddenly faded away. This was so wrong. He was standing around with Manny and having a good time, and his girlfriend had _just_ been buried. No matter what he and Manny had been through together and how much they had in common, he couldn't erase the happy memories he shared with his girlfriend. He loved Ashley.

Meanwhile Manny's mind was racing. _Was it something I said? Did I do something wrong? Why am I still here talking to him anyway? I really need a smoke or something._

"I'm sorry Craig," Manny apologized.

He looked as if he hadn't heard her and Manny's heart began racing. Finally Craig looked at her again and then nodded, but he still didn't say anything. Finally Manny couldn't stand the silence.

"I know you're not in the mood, but will you mind getting a milkshake with me or something?" Manny asked him. She really needed to get out of that place and Craig was pretty good company. She wasn't asking for another romance, but for a friend. "I have to stop for gas and stuff, but if you come with me as soon as you're ready I'll take you back here to pick up your car."

Craig thought for a moment. Manny seemed like she really wanted the company and he knew that if anyone could help him cope with Ashley's death a little better was Manny. "A date?" he asked.

Manny shook her head. "Just as friends. People are going to think what they want, but if they're going to judge us then why would we want to hang out with them anyway? Fuck them, fuck the world, fuck everything."

Craig shook his head, but he was smiling. He didn't care about what anyone thought. Let them assume he was going on a date with Manny and let them think he forgot about Ashley. He knew what was in his heart and Ashley was his first love, but eventually he would have to move on. In the meantime he had room for someone else. He had room for someone a year younger then he was who was kind enough to let him talk about Ashley and pushing her own feelings aside. He had room for Manny, as his friend. Who knew what the future had in store for them? In two seconds everyone on earth could suddenly disappear.

_1. . . 2._

_

* * *

_Luv2write4u13's Corner: Another story about my favorite Degrassi couple. This story is finished so I'm not going to update, but you can draw your own conclusions about the ending. I killed Ashley because I absolutely cannot stand her and I'll kill her again if I have to! Thank you all so much for reading and please review. 


End file.
